


First Day of School

by Kanimay



Series: Undertale AU oneshots [3]
Category: Echotale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader is a Chub, Reader is a teacher, Second Chapter Smuuut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanimay/pseuds/Kanimay
Summary: Chubby professor Reader insert. G goes to college for whatever fucking reason and falls fast for his new teacher, playing it low key and cool.





	1. Chapter 1

G watched the rain drip down the windows. It was due to storm for a full week. His joints ached at the air pressure the rain gave off. He hated this. Why did he even desire going to college... right. Paps made him, telling him lazing on the couch was no life. Go do something fir your future. He could hear Papyrus' voice in his head as he replayed the words. He put his head on the desk and groaned. The first day of school was suppose to be nice and relaxing right? Maybe he could just go to sleep for the most of class... yeah. After the teach got here he would do that. 

The others in class talked in groups, staying away from the only monster, go figure. Not that he really cared. He liked his alone time, plus humans were to basic for him. He turned his head to face the window once more and watched with dull interest. Was that an umbrella just now? 

He chuckled at he thought of someone now walking in the heavy downpour without it.

A few more minutes and the door was opened to the room. Everyone looked up, a few gasps sounded and G managed to left his head up to take a peak at whatever they were looking at. 

What he was met with, was NOT what he was inspecting. 

A human female, drenched in water, her tight work shirt becoming see through and her lacy bra becoming visible, her pencil skirt was stuck to her flesh. Her hair was drooped with water, you couldn't tell if she worked on it or not, why do humans even have so much hair? He, as well as everyone watched as she walked to her desk grumbling to herself. She pushed her rounded, red thick glasses up her nose and started to unbutton her shirt. Her eyes scan the room before stopping on one of the males. A cliche jock like dude, tall and lean.

"You," She pointed to him "let me borrow your jacket for the day while my shirt dries." She finished unbuttoning and removing the shirt, standing in mother but her skirt and bra. "Whats in it for me?" The man said with perverted curiosity "I'll add 10 points to your first test." She placed her shirt atop the door knob, hanging it to dry pulling at the top of her socks that reached her thighs.

"Hmmm, no thanks." He spoke, she didn't seem fazed "Alright. The offer stands for anyone now." She moved back to the desk and opened her bag, a basic school bag. She didn't carry a purse? No one moved to help her.

With a sigh G stood and shucked off his jacket and walked up to her, thankfully he put on a sweater before leaving which was unlike him. "Here." He held it out to her, she looked up at him with a soft smile "Thanks." She took it and put it on, zipping it up and careful with her wet hair as G moved back to his desk.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After that the first day was basic, go around the room and get the names of everyone, write down on a paper a few interests, though childish she said it would help her. Every time someone gave her a snarky comment she replied with sass, spat a few puns and mocked them if they deserved it. If anything she was NOT like other humans G knew off. She was fun. 

At the end of the day everyone left as she moved to her shirt, it wasn't completely dry. G stood with his bag "Just return the jacket to me tomorrow." He left without waiting for her reply.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Fucking umbrella. It was shit anyway! You huffed as you walked up to the building. Some ass just drove by and splashed puddle water all over you and because lives a bitch and gust of wind blew and your already loose hold caused the damn thing to be blown out of your hand and off into the sky. 

You ain't going to heaven bitch get back down here!

You stomped into the building, and headed to your room. You had been a professor here for just a year. It as fun, for the most part. Though every group of students had that one asshole, ya know. The jack ass that mocked, joked and never took anything seriously. The one kid who got into college because his/her parents could afford it. You were so not looking forward to that... again. 

Damn you looked like a wrack, and not the nice sexual kind. 

You left your hair messy like always but now it was drenched and flattened with rain water. Your shirt was see through and  giving a clear view of your chubby belly, your pencil skirt was to tight now and your socks were even worse off on having some of your thighs spill out of the top, why did water make things tighter!? 

You opened the door to your room to see the young adults standing and talking, go figure. They turned to look at you as you closed the door, ignoring the gasps you moved tot eh desk and unbuttoned your shirt. You gave no fucks anymore, this day was shit. So fuck it.

You finally looked up and scanned the room. Females.. males... wait is that a monster? You moved your gaze to the only person you thought would work. A tall, skinny male with a typical jock like depiction, he was the asshole who paid his way in through his parents. You already knew how things would play out with him. You pointed at him. "You," moving and pulling your shirt off your shoulders "let me borrow your jacket." It would be big enough for you and you chubby self.

You made the offer of 10 points on his first test, you knew he wouldn't study anyway. He refused as you put your shirt on the counter near the window. "Alright. Offer stands for anyone now." You walked back to your desk and rummaged through your bag looking for a brush. A moment later the skeleton monster stood and walk over to you handing you his jacket. "Here." His jacket seemed heavy and warm. Leather with tan fluff on the hood.. damn you wanted to steal it. You took it and gave him a smile and a soft thanks before putting it on and zipping it. Damn thing went passed your knees, how fucking tall was this dude!?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As class ended you moved to your shirt, still damp... no fucking way you were walking out of here with a damp shirt.... just as you went to unzip the jacket G, the monster dude with a kickin ass jacket told you to return it to him tomorrow and left the room. 

What a sweetheart!? You packed up your things and left for home, the jacket was so warm the rain water didn't effect you as you trekked to your apartment.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Inside the apartment you stripped and tossed the wet clothes into the washer, strutting through the apartment in your birthday suit, fat rolls hanging out as you moved to your room holding the jacket to your chest and put it over your desk chair and grabbed a giant t shirt and clean panties. Pancake, your beloved Caucasian Shepard dog trotted up to you, coming to your hips and sniffing you.

"Mommies find Pancake." You chuckled and pet his head.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dried and clothes down you put the jacket in the wash and went to make dinner. That monster was pretty nice, unlike the humans. You hoped to make class interesting for him. You could tell by looking at him, he found nothing really interesting, you knew those eyes very well. Found them often on your own face as a teenager. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few months of class and it was fine. Though those you predicted to fail, were. You paid them no mind through your class. You didn't bother helping them either if they wanted to fail so be it. G and a few girls paid attention. The others would just talk, text, sleep or through papers around. Some hitting you but you pushed your rage down and kept writing on the black board. Why didn't the school get white boards and makers? Seemed old fashioned... but in all honestly you thought black boards were sexy. 

A few more papers were tossed and 3 of them hit you in the head. You nearly broke the piece of chalk as the tight on the book you were copying from was tighter then before. This was growing to be a pain. After those three it became a competition to see who could hit you where, your head was 15 points, lower back 8 and your ass was 20. 

You liked to deem yourself very patient. That's why just as class was 20 minutes away and the lecture over you calmly closed your book and grabbed the eraser, just ass Sean, the asshole jock type pelted you straight in the back of the head you spun around with the eraser and chucked it square into his nose, on instinct you brought the book up to your chest as you threw it and gave him a glare.

A girl gasped and a few of the boys had dodged back even though they were not in the line of fire. G looked at you with wide eyes but his smirk grew before he chuckled. 

Sean looked down at his chalked up shirt and stood in anger "They fuck was that for!?" You pushed your glassed back up and stared at him. "I don't like waiting on karma." You confessed and put your book down on the desk.

"I'll have you jobs for this!" He threatened. You only laughed and looked back up at him.

"Oh please. My past students are followed up on, and guess what. They all have high paying, successful jobs. To put it simply for your fragile, small mind. That means I am one of the higher teachers here, my students give the school a perfect reputation, they wont get rid of me over a few undisciplined students. Go ahead and try. It wouldn't be the first time, you're nothing special here, the school takes no bull shit from anyone. Regardless of how much your parents are paid." You moved a strain of hair behind your ear as Sean grabbed his bag and stormed out, followed by a few of his friends then the bell rang.

"Finish the class work from today, that will be your homework." You spoke to them as they nodded and packed up. As the last few students left you sat in your chair, elbow on the desk, head in your hands and sighed. 

Your job wasn't on the line, you knew that. But it is so exhausting to deal with immature people like that. Someone cleared their throat and your head snapped up to see G standing there, bag over his shoulder. "Oh, need something?"

He nodded "You seem stressed. How about we go out for coffee? My treat." You smiled and nodded "Sure." Standing and grabbing your stuff he let you leave the room first before closing and locking the door.


	2. Early Morning Smut

The sun streaked through the cracks in the curtains. They had been pulled but that didn't stop the slight breeze from outside to move the black fabric to the side.

Luckily the way you had your room, you were facing away from the heated rays of the blasted sun. 

You had been lulled to sleep for hours. You even got a day off, but had to go to a meeting for three hours. 

The light feeling of cold bone kissing up the junction of your shoulder and neck stirred you from your peaceful rest. A smile graced your features as a deep baritone voice rang softly in your ears.

"Time to wake up, teach." A whine was your only reply as you snuggled farther into the pillow, he chuckled and rubbed his hand over your plush thigh and down between, pressed firm between them he scooted closer.

"Come on, ya got that meeting." His hand trails up just near your heat then back down, your body visible shudders and a shaky sigh passes your lips.

"But I don't wanna." You mumbled with a pout. He chuckled again, you could feel the vibrations on your back as he pressed his chest against you, he rocked his hips into your ass in another attempt to wake you.

You two had started dating just a few weeks after he bought you some coffee, it made you a bit nervous. There was an age difference, he was 24, going to school just to have something to do and his brother begged him to. You on the other hand, you had been in a rut most of you life after high school, you didn't know what you wanted to do, and you had no scholarships to get into college, after 8 years you finally managed to figure it out and got into college for 8 more years to become a professor at the college you work at.  So 16 years of your life, half wasted and the other half busy, and you had started college when you were 26, now 34 and doing well in your career as a professor.

You felt it was ok to start the relationship with the skeleton whose hands were rubbing between your legs, but as it lingered you thought the age difference would ruin it in the end. You had yet to tell him, you wanted the relationship to last, telling him would ruin it... right?

Your worried thoughts were interrupted by the hand moving farther up and cupping your core suddenly, your hips bucked as you gasped.

"How about a quicky? That always wakes you up." He kissed your neck, over a bite he had left during your last session. You face flushed at his words.

The love making in the relationship was spectacular, you were never one for relations, but when you had one the sex was... well it got predictable after a while. But with G, it was body worshipping, hot and heavy, intimate untelling sex. He would often change it up, it wasn't based on his mood either, or what he was feeling. It was random and always left you sated and exhausted.

Except in the morning, it was his go-to for waking you up. You even caught him eating you out once while you slept.  

A thumb rubs at your clit in tight circles causing your body to twitch at the growing feeling, he was hell bent on waking you this morning.

He trailed kisses up your shoulder to your neck, he sucked along the junction where the two meet and his hand caressed under your plush thighs: One of his favorite parts about you.

Your body shudders in response to his touches. You could feel his smirk as he rolled you onto your back, lifting a leg and spreading it as he lay next to you. His hand lowers till it reaches your heat, his gaze never leaves yours. He rubs along the outer rim of your folds before leaning down to kiss you, his tongue sways along your lips. 

With a soft hum you open your mouth and push your tongue out to meet his, he rubs along it before pushing it past and into your mouth.

You could feel his magic crackle against your tongue forcing a small moan from you.

Screw it, you were already fully in need for him. 

Wrapping your arms around his neck you pushed your body against him, he growled eagerly for you, just as aroused as you, that was clear from the bulge pressing into your inner thigh.

With a mewl one of your hands trails down his body to rub at his clothed cock, he grinds against your hand as his own squeezed along your sides to your hips, a free hand moves to rub at your clothed folds. You both grind against each others hands with whimpers and groans of pleasure till he can't take it anymore and pulls away, stripping himself first then you.

Once all clothes were on the floor he looked you over with lust filled sockets making you a bit shy. He kisses you trailing down your body as his cold bony hand trails down your stomach to your heat, you let out a soft gasp into the kiss when his thumb rubs your bud.

Arching off the bed a bit as he moves away from your lips and softly kisses down your neck, nipping at your pulse and shoves two fingers into you resulting in you gripping at his shoulders with a choked moan. 

He smirked against your skin, you couldn't stop yourself from bucking against his fingers as he pumps them into you. Bending and twisting them inside forcing soft whimpers and mews from you. He sucks along your pulse leaving hickeys you know you will have to cover with makeup before the meeting.  But you honestly couldn't care at this point. 

You grind and buck against his skilled fingers clinging to his shoulder, his name leaving your lips like a mantra edging him more, he presses his pointer finger against your g spot.

A spot he has stated many a time, is his, and his alone.

Just thinking about how possessive he can get edges you closer to your release.

Just as you reach your peak he pulls away and licks his finger clean earning a low whine of protest from you.

"Easy doll, I'll get ya there, no worries." He chuckles and moves to be between your legs, his cock already fully hard rubbing at your inner thigh as he moves. 

You watch him pump himself a few times with a groan before lining himself up. With one thrust he bottomed out and you cried in bliss.

Eyes fully clouded over with lust as you cling to the skeleton above you he starts to buck, wet noises echo in the room followed by moans and the slapping of skin. 

In a second he rolls you over onto your stomach slamming back in, you grip at the sheets already covered in a thin sheet of sweat panting out his name. His cock dug in at all the right places and the angle forces you to squeeze him tighter, his hands lay at each side of your head as he bucks his hips against you, his hips hitting against your ass and you know it is red from the raw contact of bone on skin.

Your eyes roll back as the knot in your abdomen grows. Resting your head on the pillow feeling your body rock with his thrusts, the noises and his grunts were forcing you closer to the end.

He rolls his hips as he thrusts reaching the right spot, you lift your hips up so he can hit deeper, you were so needed for release you hadn't notice him lift a hand off the bed.

_Smack_

You let out an audible yelp of shock but it had quickly died into a moan as he hit your ass once more, you whined as he kept it up, giving a few minutes in between and when it got nice and red he rubbed the spot tenderly with a slight purr before moving tot he next cheek.

With one final hit you cried his name, lifting your hips right off the bed as you came around his throbbing cock, he growls yours out and pulls her hair back helping you ride your high and adding to the pleasure as sticky, warm spurts of cum hit against your walls.

You mewl softly as he rolls his hips, your knuckles white from holding the sheets to tight.

You rest your head on the bed once you are spent, he hovers over you before slowly laying his chest on your back panting against your shoulder. He wasn't uncomfortable like this. You both bath in the after glow a while before his husky voice breaks the peaceful silence. 

"You ok?" He kisses your ear after.

You could only nod, not trusting your voice so soon. He chuckles and rubs your ass before pulling out, you shiver as you feel your juices and his magic seep from your abused cunt. He rolls over onto his back, putting an arm around you a bit, to lazy to move you too his chest, not that you minded.

"What a way to wake up, huh?" He snickers as you give him a thumbs up, dreading having to get up, clean and go to that damn meeting.


End file.
